We Move On
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: Break ups hurt. But it hurts even more when you know it's time, your in love with someone else, but you and that other person can't seem to let go... Human AU: Spamerica, past UsUk/UkUs, past Spamano and some EngMano


_**Sam-Chan: I know I should probably be working on my multi-chapter fanfics...BUT: I wanted to take a small break 'n' stuff... And, i'm feeling serious today... Well, kinda, sorta, a little serious. ;3 **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, **__**Human AU,**__** Drunken sex, Spamerica, past UsUk, past Spamano, cheating, some EngMano, bad language and etc...**_

* * *

He knew it was wrong.

_But..._

It had felt so good.

He knew he should have brushed off temptation, but, he was somehow to weak to shake off the feeling. It didn't help that the other had been a little..._too skilled_.

It drove he crazy with pleasure and lust, but guilt wasn't too far behind. He felt a special link with the other, one stronger than any links he had before the other.

Speaking of people before the other. He had still felt guilt, even after he had officially broken up with Arthur. Because for the last few months they were together, he had been lusting after something else, some_one_ else. That someone was Antonio. At the time, Antonio was with Lovino. A hot tempered Italian that cursed like a sailor. They had an on and off relationship, until Lovino finally left Antonio for good. They somehow were at the same bar at the same time. They listened to each other, on how Lovino had broken up with Antonio for good and how Arthur and Alfred had gotten into a fight earlier that night. That led to drinks, and drinks led to..

_Drunken sex.._

At the moment, it felt so right. Being so close, skin, teeth, blood, booze and lust only served to make things better. Even if it wouldn't help in the morning, tonight was different, tonight was theirs..

Each others's moans, groans and pants were the only things fueling the two at the moment. They didn't care if they were spotted. The world, just for this night belonged to them, their lust and the sounds of rough drunken sex alone. They had forgotten where they were, caught up in their carnal desires. They knew it wasn't the bar, because all the bright lights in the building would had killed the mood. Either way, they kept themselves in their drunken lust, until they pasted out...

* * *

"What the...Urgh, my head hurts.." Alfred groaned. He felt a warm lump next to him. Alfred turned around and saw that the warm lump was a naked Antonio. He tried to remember what happened last night, but everything was sort of fuzzy. He remembered talking with Antonio about their problems, ordering a drink for him and Antonio, then Antonio ordering a drink for the both of them, and he ordered another drink, so did Antonio. So, they must have become drunk. That didn't explain why Antonio was naked.

_Eres mía. Sólo mía. Sólo voy a llegar a verte así._

_Sí Antonio! ¡Sí! _

_¿Usted realmente en serio? _

_¡Sí! _

They had...! No. It couldn't have resulted to that..

_Ahh! Antonio!_

_Alfred!_

Images of the previous night flashed through Alfred's head. He knew he couldn't deny anything. He wanted to just run away, but he could, at the least, tell Antonio he was sorry. Alfred got up, and realized that he also wasn't wearing any clothes. He mentally groaned at the fact and began looking for his clothes. In the process, Antonio had woken up, feeling great, besides the hangover. He had his pequeña tomate by his side and no one couldn't ruin a thing. And there he was, his pequeña tomate, gathering up their clothes. Maybe he could give his tomate a little _surprise.. _Antonio quietly got up and walked towards Alfred, who was too busying gathering clothes to notice. In one motion, Antonio scooped up the other in his arms, making Alfred yelp a little.

"An-nton-nio...! Alfred exclaimed with surprise. He was trying not to get lost in the other's arms, because he knew that could easily happen.

"Mi precioso~! ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Um, estoy bien. ¿Y usted?" Alfred replied nervously. He really needed to find a way out of this situation.

"Soy excelente mi pequeño tomate~!"

"Antonio..." Alfred started.

"Sí, mi tomate precioso~!"

"Antonio, i gotta go.." Alfred said, puzzled when Antonio nodded his head.

"Sí, we can't stay here." Antonio agreed.

"No Antonio... I can't stay here. I can't stay with you.." Alfred said quietly, not meeting Antonio gaze. Antonio gently put the other down, waiting for the other to explain himself.

"Remember last night...?" Alfred asked. Antonio nodded and Alfred continued.

"Well, when we were telling each other our problems and i said Arthur and i got into a fight..." Antonio nodded once more, a little confused.

"We didn't break up. It was just a fight. We were close to breaking apart, but...I said sorry... He was still mad, but i knew he'd forgive me, one of these days." Alfred confessed.

"Do you still...love him?" Antonio asked softly. Like his words were fragile and would break at any moment.

"I-i-i...No. Not really. But i don't want to hurt his feelings." Alfred answered.

"Te amo..." Antonio whispered. He knew Alfred couldn't hear his words, but it felt better to get them out. Alfred started putting on his clothes, trying not to meet Antonio's eyes. It was hard. He really wanted to run away from all this mess. He wanted Antonio, but he didn't want to hurt Arthur.

"We're still friends, right?" Alfred asked. Gosh! Why did he just say that! He had the nerve to ask Antonio that after what had just happened.

"Sí, Alfred..." Antonio answered quietly.

"Do you hate me...?" Alfred asked, preparing for the worst.

"No. I could never hate you." Antonio answered, walking out the alley, fully dressed. Alfred waited a few seconds after Antonio to start walking out the alley. He would have too pretend, for Arthur.

* * *

It had been days, weeks, —Alfred didn't know— since it had happened.

Since he and Antonio had...

But, they still hung out. They were still good friends. It's just...

It _hurt... _

Alfred stayed with Arthur, trying to keep the other happy in any way he could. It tore him apart, not being with the one he loved, but he knew he couldn't just hurt Arthur. No, his heart wouldn't allow it. He and Arthur had been the best of friends for as long as he could remember, and to hurt Arthur suddenly, especially in a way such as this... Arthur would never forgive him, and...he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He knew all he had to do was start a fight. It could be about nothing, but he knew it could spark fire. He also knew how to push all of Arthur's buttons, every single one of them. He could end everything in minutes, but Alfred wasn't heartless, in fact, he was quite opposite. Just another reason why...

_Why it hurts so much.._ Alfred mused inwardly as he washed the dishes. Quickly checking his cell phone, he saw that it was 3:30, which meant it was almost time for him to go. Today, he decided. He would give his boss, Yao Wang, some of the most cleanest dishes in the world, and not complain. Maybe that could take his mind off a certain subject. Maybe...

* * *

"You! Fuck you Alfred! I'm serious this time! Fuck you!" Arthur screamed, though it didn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. Alfred, as much as he wanted to scream right back at Arthur, he couldn't. Guilt, the guilt of _that _night still plagued him. Plagued him so, he couldn't blame Arthur for much of anything.

"Arthur." He called softly, and for once, Arthur didn't scream. They looked into each other's eyes, and knew. They knew it was time. It had been time, but it seemed that they only just realized it.

"Alfred. W-we, we have too break up." Arthur said quickly, but the firmness was still in his voice.

"I know... A-arthur, before we part ways... I've got something to tell you." Alfred said, looking down.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"I-i-i didn't want to tell you, but you have to know."

"W-well! Go on already git. We don't have all day. Especially since we both work." Arthur remarked, having a sort of playful tone to his voice.

"I've cheated. It was a f-few months ago, and I'm sorry. It was after that big fight we had. I went to the bar we always go to celebrate, and I met Antonio there. We, kind of became drunk and..." Alfred drifted off, now trying to gather courage to look up at Arthur, who didn't seem angry like Alfred thought he would be.

"Just because we've broken up, doesn't mean you're not cute. I'm not saying i'm happy that you cheated, but i am glad you had the guts to tell me. Most wouldn't do that. But, no one said you were like most. No, you're special." Arthur stated calmly. A goofy grin and light blush made their way to Alfred's face. He stuck out his hand, spitting into his palm, laughing softly as Arthur looked at it with a little disgust.

"I'm happy we're not in love with each other. So i won't have too do this every single day anymore." Arthur said, though he spat into his own palm as well, and shook hands with Alfred, afterwards wiping the saliva on Alfred's shirt.

"You deserved that git. For making up this 'tradition'." Arthur said, pretending to be angry. His small snort gave his false expression away, and Alfred giggled a little.

"Still best friends?" Alfred asked nervously.

"Damn right we are." Arthur responded, punching the other's shoulder. Alfred could only laugh as he rubbed his sore shoulder. Arthur always knew how to throw a good punch.

"So.. I'll see you later?" Alfred said casually as he took his things, ready to leave.

"Of course. Then maybe, you can see me succeed at wooing a certain Italian." Arthur said, putting on a 'oh, so high and mighty' voice. Alfred's eyes widen in surprise.

"You were cheating as well...?"

"Lusting isn't cheating Alfred. Cheating is only when you commit the act." Arthur teased. Alfred only shook his head, trying to keep himself from laughing. Arthur was somehow, always able to evade the law, even when it came down to relationships.

"I'll take your word for it Iggy-brows. And when you fail at succeeding, I'll be right there laughing at you." Alfred stated playfully. Arthur snorted, but didn't object. They said their goodbyes, and Alfred was on his way.

Now, he had a certain someone special to see...

* * *

Knocking on the front door of Antonio's house, Alfred waited patiently for the Spaniard to answer. When Antonio opened the door, he felt shock and pain hit him at the sight of his love. There was a extremely high chance that Alfred was here to tell him bad news, but in his heart, he yearned for good news.

"Antonio. Soy tuyo." Alfred exclaimed. At that moment, Antonio heart filled with joy, but his mind had doubts.

"¿Usted realmente en serio?" Antonio questioned. He wanted to be sure, though he already knew the answer in his heart.

"Sí Antonio! Quiero decir con todo mi corazón!" Alfred cried out, running into Antonio's now opened arms. They embraced each other, tears rolling down both of their faces.

"Sus palabras hacen que mi corazón fundido." Antonio remarked, getting a kiss on the cheek from Alfred.

"Es porque son verdaderas." Alfred replied, a smile making its way onto his face.

"Te amo Alfred. Con todo mi corazón, te quiero." Antonio said.

"Yo también te quiero Antonio. Con todo mi corazón también." Alfred replied, laying his head on Antonio's shoulder. They stayed, holding each other for a while, until, in unison, they both proposed to go inside, and talk over a nice homemade smoothie...

And for once, they both felt at peace...

* * *

Alfred laughed, with surprise and happiness as he watched Arthur and his 'charms' woo the infamous Lovino Vargas to a table, where the two began to talk. Alfred could hear Antonio's chuckles as well, knowing that Antonio was as happy for Lovino as he was for Arthur.

"Arthuro is good for Lovino.. They both know how to hold their ground without feeling guilty." Antonio mused, causing Alfred to snort. Antonio was right, of course, but that didn't stop the irony in things.

"Yep Lovi and Iggy will give each other a run for their money. That is, until they break down at the same time, saying sorry all night long." Alfred agreed, adding his own observation at the end. Antonio only laid his head on top of his boyfriend's, who's head was currently on his shoulder. They both felt each others' smile at the moment. Since, for them, it couldn't get better than this...

* * *

**_Sam-Chan: What did you guys think? :D This is actually my first time willingly writing something with UsUk/UkUs! Seriously, i kid y'all not. I don't really like UsUk/UkUs, but I'll read it from time to time... Though, writing it is a different story XD As much as I love SpUk and Romerica, i also love the smaller ships of EngMano (England/Romano) and Spamerica (Spain/America).. They're so cute, and i think they need more love~!_**

**_I would also appreciate if y'all reviewed~! Since it's those things that keep me motivated! :3_**

_**Las traducciones (The translations) **_

_**Spanish:**_

**_Eres mía. Sólo mía. Sólo voy a llegar a verte así. (You are mine. Only mine. I'll only get to see you like this.)_**

**_Sí Antonio! ¡Sí! (Yes Antonio! Yes!)_**

**_¿Usted realmente en serio? (Do you really mean it?)_**

**_Sí! (Yes)_**

**_ Mi precioso~! ¿Cómo te sientes? (My precious~! How are you feeling?)_**

**_Estoy bien. ¿Y usted? (I am fine. And you?) _**

**_Soy excelente mi pequeño tomate ~! (I am excellent my little tomato~!)_**

**_Sí, mi tomate precioso (Yes, my precious tomato)_**

**_Antonio. Soy tuyo. (Antonio. I'm yours.)_**

**_Sí Antonio! Quiero decir con todo mi corazón! (Yes Antonio! I mean it with all my heart!)_**

**_Sus palabras hacen que mi corazón fundido. (Your words are making my heart melt.)_**

**_Es porque son verdaderas. (It's because they are true.)_**

**_Te amo Alfred. Con todo mi corazón, te quiero. (I love you Alfred. With all my heart, I love you.)_**

**_Yo también te quiero Antonio. Con todo mi corazón también. (I love you too Antonio. With all my heart as well. )_**

**_Arthuro (Arthur) _**


End file.
